


Uncle Gilgy... Wait? What?

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [49]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Izunia Being An Asshole, BAMF Prompto Argentum, Baby Prompto Argentum, Baby sitting, Confusion, Cor Leonis Needs a Hug, Daemon Attacks, Daemonic Powers, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fear, Fluff, Getting Lost, Gilgamesh is Uncomfortable, Happy Ending, Hope, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Missing Persons, Multi, Panic, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Protective Cor Leonis, Scary Ardyn Izunia, Trails of Gilgamesh, Uncle Somnus Lucis Caelum, Yeah Prom Skipped That, reunited, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Prompto wants to see the Chocobos again but Cor and Ardyn have no as he has school tomorrow. So Prom decides to go on his own. But the poor kid gets lost and ends up in the tempering grounds. There he meets his uncle's sworn shield: Gilgamesh.And Gilgamesh has no idea how to look after a Child!!!
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV) & Prompto Argentum, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 24
Kudos: 122





	1. Leonis Vs Gilgamesh Take 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryoko126](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko126/gifts).



> Thank you so much to ryoko126 for coming up with this idea. I have had a lot of fun writing this fic!!!!
> 
> Please Enjoy :)

“Can we go back to the Chocobo ranch, please? Pretty please dada?!” Prom squeal jumping on Ardyn’s back with glee. 

Ardyn laughed catching Prompto before he fell off his back and on to the floor. Ardyn was just thankful to himself for sitting on the floor and stroking Cerbie when Prom decided to be a hyperactive little sunbeam! He shouldn’t be this hyper, it was nearly half-past 8 in the evening and he had school tomorrow. Prom should be thinking about going to bed, not Chocobos or taking pictures of said Chocobos. Ardyn pulled the laughing boy over his shoulder and tickled him making Prom laugh louder. Cerbie raised all his heads up thinking that Prom was hurt because he screamed but when he realised it was only his dada making him scream, the dog put his heads back down. Noticing Cerbie’s reaction, Ardyn stopped, he shouldn’t have been tickling Prom as it would only make him more hyper and less likely to go to sleep. 

Ardyn let go of a chuckle and placed Prom on the floor next to him and Cerbie. “Prom, we went the other day. Daddy can’t have too much time off, you know.”

“As much as I would like it.” Cor commented, rolling his eyes knowing that Prom was too awake. 

“Chocobos are awesome!” Prom squealed jumping up and down on the spot and started to sing the Chocobo theme song at the top of his lungs. “I want to ride my Chocobo all day!”

Cerbie grumbled at the sudden noise and covered his heads with his legs trying to block out the sound. He loved Prompto, but he was tired today. Whereas Cor and Ardyn gave each other weird looks at their son’s behaviour. They knew they shouldn’t have let Regis look after him today. The King had clearly given their son too many sweets and now they were stuck with their hyperactive sunbeam of a child. Luckily for Regis, he had one of the laziest children on all of Eos and sugar had no effect on Noctis. However, the same could not be said for Prompto... 

Cor rubbed his temple, his head was starting to kill him and Prom was not helping. “Prom. Please stop mate, my head is hurting.”

“Sorry, daddy!” Prom gasped, running over to Cor to give him a hug. 

“If daddy’s head is hurting that means he needs to go to bed. And Sunbeam if we are going to bed that means you do too.” Ardyn suggested hoping that would persuade Prom to finally settle down and go to bed. 

But it didn’t.

Still holding on to Cor’s leg, Prompto shook his head and started to whine. “But my head isn’t hurting and Cerbie doesn’t have a bedtime.” 

“Cause he is a dog. And no. He can’t sleep on your bed tonight.” Cor responded before Ardyn could, as his husband tended to give into Prompto when he whined. 

“Darling he didn’t mean to chew up the pillows. Did you my darling?” Ardyn said going back to stroking Cerbie. Their dog didn’t seem fazed by Cor’s words. Since Prom had stopped squealing, he fell into a deep sleep. 

“Don’t care. He can sleep in the kitchen.” 

“You’re mean to Cerbie.” Prom muttered, letting go of Cor. 

“Yeah and you are going to bed.” Cor picked Prompto up deciding that his head was hurting too much to be awake and Cor couldn’t sleep until he knew Prom did. 

Ardyn poked Prom on the nose to say goodnight and Prom waved goodbye to Cerbie as Cor carried him upstairs and tucked him into his bed. Because his head was hurting, Cor turned off the light and used the light of his phone to read a bedtime story to his son. Once, he had finished reading him a story Prom let go of a big yawn and snuggled down into his bed.

“Daddy? Can we see the Chocobos another time? Please?” Prom asked hugging his Chocobo toy. 

“Yes, I promise we will. But you have school tomorrow, so go to sleep.” Cor smiled kissing his forehead before putting the book away. 

“Okay. Night, night, daddy, I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Cor left and went straight to bed. He probably should have gone downstairs to make sure that Ardyn had put Cerbie in the kitchen in case he decided to destroy their sofa, but his head hurt too much. Cor didn’t even bother getting changed, as soon as his head was on the pillow he was out like a light. But again, the same could not be said for little Prompto.

* * *

Prompto lay there thinking about the Chocobos. All he wanted to do was go back to the ranch and see the little Chocobo chicks. See the awesome birds running around and watch the races. He wanted to feed them and pet them and hug them. But, unfortunately, he had to go to school tomorrow. Prom didn’t really want to go to school. There were bullies there and Noct was off ill with a cold at the moment. Going to see the Chocobos was a much better idea. That was when Prom decided he was going to go himself because he could teleport there. It wasn’t exactly an emergency and he wasn’t in any danger… but what the hell it was only a one-time thing. He could go to Wizz’s ranch and back and no one would know he was even gone. It was settled. Prom was going to go. He waited up until he heard Ardyn walk up the stairs and he heard his dads bedroom door closed. Now it was time to make his move. He quickly got changed, put on his shoes and coat, picked up his Chocobo doll and teleported away from Insomnia.

Prompto opened his eyes and he was confused. 

Because around him, there were no lush trees or a violent road behind him. There were no flowers or the smell of Chocobo’s. The little boy hugged his toy closer to him and looked down at the floor. He wasn’t standing on grass, he was standing on rocks. It hurt his feet and a cold wind blew in his little face. Prom started to shiver and he realised he wasn’t at the ranch. Fear sunk in and Prom gulped as he darted his eyes around the new place he had found himself in. It was nighttime so he couldn’t really see much. From what Prom could make out there were lots of rocks around this place and he was cold. However, that was the least of his worries now. 

“How in the name of the Six did you get down here?!”

Prompto froze at the angry voice that was coming from behind him. Prom didn’t know what to do. He held his doll closer to his chest and let out a small whimper unable to move. He heard the person behind him move, Prom dug his toes into his shoes and gulped his cried down refusing to look up. Because Prom didn’t look up a massive pair of black shoes came into view and that was when tears started to form in his eyes. 

“Who are you, boy?” The smooth yet deadly voice spoke again and it made Prompto more terrified. 

“Ah….” 

Prom gasped, tears falling down his face as he slowly looked up. Whoever this person was, he was wearing armor and a mask, because of the armor, Prom assumed he was a soldier. The man was tall. Very tall. Taller than his dada and daddy even. His clothes were torn, he was missing an arm and in the other hand, he was holding a sword. Prompto started to shake and whimper louder as his little heartbeat got faster and faster. Prom wanted to run. He wanted to run and find his daddy and dada. He was so scared and he had no idea who this man was or what he was capable of. 

“What’s wrong with you? Speak boy!” The man raised his voice, forcing Prompto to cry louder and harder. He just wanted to go home. 

“Don’t hurt me! I am sorry! I’ll go! I’m sorry!” 

“Knock it off. Don’t cry.” The tall man grumbled again taking a step closer to Prom. 

“I’m sorry! Please sir! I’m sorry!” Prom cried, covering his face, trying to protect himself from this person. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t think, he just wanted his daddy to hug him and his dada to protect him! 

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Gilgamesh said kneeling on the ground. The immortal being was just shocked that a child had managed to make his way all the way down here without him noticing. A fucking child! This was no place for a child! Where the hell was his parents?! And what was he meant to do with it?! To top it all off the child was sobbing his heart out, shaking like a leaf and he looked like he was about to scream at the top of his lungs. Right. Okay. To be fair to Gilgamesh, he hadn’t been forced to look after a child since Somnus dumped little Morpheus, Icelos, and Phantasos on him and that was just under 2000 years ago now. Okay... he could do this he just had to be calm. Gilgamesh tried to remove the tension in his voice and speak in a calm manner. Gilgamesh was usually a very calm and controlled person. But how could he be when a fucking kid was down here balling his eyes out! “Why are you crying?” 

Prom took in some deep breaths and shook his head refusing to look at the man. 

“Look. I am sorry for scaring you. Are you alright?”

Prompto slowly uncovered his swollen eyes and looked at the masked man. The red eyes of the man staring down at him just scared Prom more. He pulled his Chocobo doll to his face and hiccuped away his tears. 

Gilgamesh breathed out, he had no idea what to do or how to console this thing that was on his doorstep. “I didn’t mean to upset you. Can you tell me your name and how you got down here?”

“I am not supposed to talk to strangers.” Prom whispered, taking a few steps backwards. His dada and daddy always told him not to do it. Especially if the person scared him. This gigantic man, standing in front of him, was terrifying. 

“Wise words, young one.” Gilgamesh said admiring the child’s mindset. As confusing as this situation was, Gilgamesh knew this child couldn’t stay here. The kid had to go home. In order for that to happen, Gilgamesh had to know who this blonde frighten child was. “I understand you are scared. My name is Gilgamesh, I promise I won’t hurt you. If you tell me your name we aren’t strangers anymore.” 

“Nah ah. That’s not how it works.” Prom shook his head again, relaxing silently, but he was still scared. The man’s mask… Gil… gilesmash… whatever his name was, very scary and Prom thought it was creepy.

“You are smart, young one. I won’t hurt you. I promise.” Gilgamesh said again, hoping the boy believed his words. 

Prom lowered his Chocobo from his face and looked at the sword that was now on the floor. “You won’t? But… you have…” 

“This? It’s just for protection and safeguarding this sacred place. Nothing more.” 

“My daddy has a sword like that.” Prom said quietly. Actually Cor had a sword exactly like that, apart from the handle wasn’t red. For some reason, seeing the weapon it relaxed him and made him think of daddy. Prom lowered the Chocobo to his chest and Gil... Gillyagmash... didn’t seem as scary as he first thought. 

“Their useful things. Now, are you going to tell me your name?” Gilgamesh asked, hoping that the child would comply. 

“No.” 

“Fine, young one. If you won’t tell me your name, could you tell me where you came from?” Gilgamesh gritted his teeth in a very small burst of frustration. This child was too smart for his own good. But Gilgamesh regretted grinding his teeth together because the little boy started to cry again. Now the Blademaster didn’t know what to do! He thought the child had stopped doing this now. Why did children cry again? It seemed like a pointless defense strategy to him. Having no idea what to do Gilgamesh snapped. “Don’t start crying again.” 

“I want my dads!” 

Prom sobbed, sitting on the hard rocky floor. He should have never teleported away from home. He should have stayed in his bed and listen to his dada and daddy. He wanted Cerbie to come here and protect him. He wanted his dads and he wanted to go to school tomorrow now.

“If you tell me how you got here, we can see about getting you home.” Gilgamesh explained, not very tactically. Yet, again the child refused to answer his question. 

Prom rubbed his bloodshot eyes and snotty nose with his coat sleeve. “It was an accident I was meant to be seeing the Chocobos.” 

“Chocobos?” Gilgamesh asked flatly. Did people seriously still have those things? 

Gilgamesh nearly fell backwards as the little boy suddenly stopped crying and jumped up and down waving his hands about with a massive smile on his face. It took the Blademaster by surprise and he was very happy Ardyn was not here to see him being startled by a harmless child. He would never live it down. He still hadn’t lived down losing an arm to Ardyn’s husband either, the immortal daemon liked to remind him of that every time he came to annoy him. 

Prompto cheered shoving his doll in Gilgamesh’s face. “Yeah! They are awesome! They are fluffy and huge and I love them. But my dads said I couldn’t go to Wizz’s ranch, so I went myself and got a little lost.” 

Okay, that explained literally nothing. Actually, the boy’s name and where he came from caused the Blademaster very little concern. What concerned him more was how in the name of his liege did a 7-year-old boy get all the way down here by himself! How didn’t he notice that no one had stepped foot in these grounds? It wasn’t possible. Only Ardyn could get down here undetected and it always pissed Gilgamesh off. Now a mere child had achieved the same and he simply could not fathom how it had happened. 

“Young one, tell me how did you get past the daemons?” 

“Daemons! Ahh! Where?!” Prom screamed, running straight for Gilgamesh and hiding behind him. Prom latched his tiny hands onto the man and started to shake with fear again. 

“There are no daemons now.” Gilgamesh breathed out, feeling uncomfortable that the child had suddenly decided that he was going to be his protector. Then a thought dawned on him. The boy would have seen them, he must have seen them unless... “Wait, you didn’t come through the entrance?” 

“Na-ah. I am scared, Gillemeashy.” 

Gilgamesh let out a deep breath as he knew this child was not going to tell him anything as long as he was terrified. This meant he had to gain his trust because it was plain and simple this child could not stay here. In a comforting tone for the Blademaster, he stood up and spoke lightly to the blonde-haired boy. “Don’t be scared young one. I have a code, I don’t let the daemons hurt children. You are safe and I will make sure they can’t get you.” 

“I like you Gilgemeshy.” Prom smiled, still gripping on Gilgamesh’s trousers with one hand in a tight grip.

“My name is Gilgamesh.” 

“Gill- gileg- nah.”

“Gilgamesh.” 

“Nah! Gilgy sounds better.” 

“Fine.” Gilgamesh grumbled. It was better than whatever the child was trying to say before.

* * *

Cor got back in from his run, had breakfast and was just about to tell Ardyn off for shutting Cerbie in the living room instead of the kitchen like he was meant to. For reason unknown, Cerbie was whining. He had been whining since Cor had woken up and the Marshal decided to ignore him. The noise was getting too irritating for him to handle, so before he went out of the door to go to work, he went upstairs to say goodbye to Prom. When Cor opened his son’s bedroom door and turned on the light his heart stopped. He couldn’t see Prompto anywhere.

“Prom?” Cor gasped running into the room, desperately looking everywhere in the room trying to find his son. When he couldn’t see him, Cor started to scream at the top of his lungs in sheer panic. “Prompto!!! Prom!! PROM!!”

He got no reply. Cor ran out of the room and he met a very concerned Ardyn on the landing. 

“What?! Darling, what’s the matter!!” 

“Prom’s gone!!! He’s not in his room and I can’t find him!!” 

“Fuck!!” Ardyn shouted, pushing past Cor to get into Prom’s room. It was just like his upset and panicked husband had said. Prompto was gone. Something ugly rose up in Ardyn’s throat and his heart also stopped upon realising that his son was missing. “Prompto!!!! Prompto!!!” 

“I’ll check downstairs!” Cor shouted, already launching himself down the stairs, desperate to find Prompto. 

While Cor searched in Ardyn’s little library under the stairs, the kitchen again and the living room, Ardyn looked in the bathroom, the spare room, his and Cor’s room, and the airing cupboard. They still could not find a single trace of their little sunbeam. But because the doors were locked and all the windows were shut and bolted there was no way anyone would have been able to get into the house and take him from his bed. So he had to still be here, right?. He had to still be in the house somewhere. They didn’t care if this was a game of hide and seek and he was messing them about, they wouldn’t be cross, they were too scared to be cross. They just wanted to see him and have him back in their arms. Cerbie even tried looking. He was sniffing all around the house and he couldn’t get his little brother’s scent. 

“He’s not up here!” Ardyn shouted poofing himself downstairs to get to Cor. 

Cor shouted back, crumbling from the inside out. “Or down here! All the doors are locked!” 

“He must have teleported somewhere.” Ardyn concluded, feeling his worry start to rise. He could have gone anywhere! Absolutely anywhere! How long had he been gone for? Why didn’t Ardyn sense that his son had decided to just flee from his bed like a thief in the night and used his daemonic powers? 

Cor nodded, through his erratic heartbeats. Because he wanted to find his son so badly, he spoke at the speed of light. “Where would he have gone too? The Citadel?”

“No. Somnus or Regis would have got in contact with us by now. The same story for Clarus as well.” 

“Where is he then?!” 

“I don’t know, darling. I don’t know.” Ardyn said feeling his chest move up and down at a quicker pace than usual. He rubbed Cor’s very tense shoulders to relax his husband and took in deep breathes to and tried to calm himself down too. They were going to find Prompto, there weren’t many places he would have gone too. They just had to think of... 

At the same time, Ardyn and Cor both knew where Prom would have gone. 

“Chocobos!”

* * *

Gilgamesh didn’t manage to make the child talk but he did manage to get him to go to sleep and stop crying which was a great relief. He hated crying. Always had done, he just couldn’t stand the noise. The only crying the Blademaster had ever been able to tolerate was Somnus’s and his King hardly ever did that when he was a child. Now the sun was rising and it was time for this child to wake up and be on his way. He didn’t know how the boy had gotten down here but he didn’t care. The boy could leave the same way he came. Gilgamesh shook the boy up and grumbled at him.

“Young one. You need to get up now.” 

Prompto let out a big yawn as he opened his sleepy eyes. He thought for a moment that he was dreaming and that he would wake up back in his bed with Cerbie ready to drag him out of bed to get him to go to school. But that didn’t happen. Instead, he came face to face with the gigantic man and all the rocks and ummm… swords… that had brought him nothing but terror last night. 

Prom sat up and quietly said, not really knowing what else to say. “Gilgy… What time is it?”

“Dawn. You can’t stay here, you have to go home.” 

“But… but… I can’t.” Prom said with sorrow as his tiny heart started to break as he realised his dads weren’t here. 

“Why?” Gilgamesh grunted, hoping the child would finally tell him how he got down here. 

“Cause I am scared. I just want my dads.” Prom started to whimper again. Prompto could never teleport when he was terrified or this upset. He didn’t understand it, but it simply wouldn’t work. That meant he couldn’t get back home either. 

No. Gilgamesh was not dealing with the horrible tears again. “Tell me where you live at least. Maybe I can… take you there.” 

“Really Gilgy?” Prom said, his heart fluttering with an ounce of hope. Would he really take him to see his dads...

“Yes.” Gilgamesh nodded. He would do anything to get this child away from him and out of his hair. 

“Lucis.” 

“I gathered that. Which part of Lucis?” 

“Insomnia.” 

“Right.” 

Gilgamesh wanted to lament about his own idiocy, of refusing the offer of electricity down here and a mobile phone from Ardyn. Because if he hadn’t, all the Blademaster would have had to do was call Ardyn so he could take this terrified yet sweet child back to his parents.

This was going to be a long day….


	2. The Young One and the Blademaster Vs the Daemons

“Keep up.” 

Gilgamesh grumbled as he took a couple of steps out of the caves for the first time in 2 thousand years. If the Blademaster was honest, he didn’t want to leave. He still had a duty to fulfill but this scared little child, who had now decided to attach it’s self to him, was forced to leave to take it back to its parents. Gilgamesh didn’t understand why he hadn’t just thrown the boy out and leave him to his own devices…. But that would be plain nasty. Gilgamesh wasn’t about to let a child die not when all he wanted to do was go home to his parents. 

“Sorry.” Prom breathed out running alongside Gilgamesh. The gigantic’s man stride was about 10 of his. 

“Do you want to go home, young one?” Gilgamesh muttered, looking down at the boy. 

Prom was already getting out of breath now. “Yeah. I really want to see my dads and my dog. I miss them all.” 

“If you walk quicker, you can see them faster.”

Prompto nodded and started to run a little faster. The poor boy was already struggling to breathe but Gilgy had told him to get a move on. He had to do just that. Yes, Prompto was still a little scared of Gilgy but he liked him and he was taking him home. Prompto couldn’t wait to run into his daddy’s arms and say sorry for disobeying him. Prom never wanted to go against what his dads said ever again. Because if he had just listened he would be with them right now. However, because Prompto was focused on running and getting back to his dads, he dropped his Chocobo doll and it went flying in the opposite direction. 

“My Chocobo!” Prompto screamed and ran to wherever it had landed.

He couldn’t lose that! That was the first thing Cor had ever given him. He loved it and would always treasure it. Prom started to cry again as he lent down on the ground and picked his toy up. His whimpers got louder as he kissed the toy on its head, just like how his dada would do to him. Was he ever going to see them again…. 

“Astrals give me strength.” Gilgamesh let out a growl. 

They were not going to get anywhere if this child kept dropping his fucking toy every 10 minutes. Plus… Shit. He shouldn’t have left. What Gilgamesh hadn’t taken into account… the people of Lucis were going to lose it if they saw him, the first sworn shield of the King, wandering through the countryside of Lucis. Right. He needed to either hurry up or leave the child behind. Going against his better nature, Gilgamesh walked over to the blonde-haired child, scooped him up and placed him on his shoulders. Thankfully, the child didn’t drop his toy again and he didn’t squirm when he placed him on his shoulders. 

“Do not let go.” Gilgamesh ordered before he proceeded on their long journey to Insomnia. 

Prompto held on to Gilgy’s hood and looked out across the land. “Wow! This is really high up! You are definitely taller than my daddy!” 

“When we find him I can finally get rid of you.” 

“Sorry. I don’t mean to be a burden.” Prom said sadly. Prom didn’t think badly of people, but he would much rather be with Cor than this man at the moment. He wasn’t very nice but he was taking him home so he couldn’t complain. 

Gilgamesh shook his head, he didn’t mean for the child to feel like that even if what he was saying was currently the truth. “You’re not. Just be quiet and hold on tight.” 

* * *

Ardyn went straight to Wizz’s ranch and asked everyone he could find if they had seen Prom. Every time someone said no, every time someone said that they were sorry, every time someone said they would help him, it would crush his blackened heart. He was so scared that something terrible had happened to his little sunbeam and he wouldn’t be there to protect him. Ardyn wanted to cry and destroy anyone who got in his way or wasted his time. For he needed to get to Prompto! No! He couldn’t feed into those thoughts. That wouldn’t help Prom at all. Ardyn just had to stop and think who Prom might have gone to see and where he might have gone to. 

Right. 

Ardyn teleported himself to Hammerhead and appeared directly in front of Cid. Just the person he needed to see. 

“Cid!” 

“What do you want, daemon?!” Cid shouted, just about managing to prevent himself from whacking Ardyn in the face with a spanner. 

“We’ve lost Prompto. Has he been here? Or has anyone been through claiming that they have seen him?!” Ardyn asked quickly, very short of breath. 

“Nah. How the fuck did you lose him?!” Cid narrowed his eyes at Ardyn. He had never seen Ardyn this upset or scared before in his life. But he understood why the Daemon was so distressed, Cid was just as scared and agitated for his nephew’s safe return. 

“He teleported somewhere. I need to find him. Help me!” 

“Right, calm it. I’ll call ya if I hear or see anythin’ and I’ll get the hunters alookin’. They’re bound to see somethin’.” Cid offered, already getting his phone out to contact Meldacio Hunter HQ.

“Thank you.” Ardyn nodded, getting ready to scour what he could of Eos to find his baby boy. 

“Daemon wait! How’s Cor?” Cid raised his voice, very eager to know how his brother was with the heartbreaking news. 

Ardyn turned back around to face Cid and let out a very tired sigh. 

“Distraught.”

* * *

“I don’t know where he is!” Cor shouted turning his upset into a burst of frustration. 

It had been 1 hour and 34 minutes since they had found out Prom was missing and Cor had been strictly told that he was not allowed to leave this room until he had calm down. Cor didn’t want to calm down! He didn’t want to stay in this fucking room! He wanted to be out there, searching every inch of Eos until he had Prom back in his arms again. Who knew how scared Prom was right this second. His son didn’t like being on his own and now… the Gods only knew where he was. Cor was even prepared to send Cerbie out there to look for him but it was morning and his dog couldn’t go out until it got dark. By then it would be too fucking late! He just wanted Prom back... That was all he wanted… Cor couldn’t even have Ardyn here comforting him because he was out there actually doing something!!! 

Regis put his hand up and tried to reason with the Marshal. “Cor, calm down. We will find him.”

“What if he has teleported himself to Niflheim!!! HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND HIM THAN!!!” 

“Now you are being ridiculous.” 

“He’s not. Niflheim is probably embedded somewhere in Prom’s memory he could have gone there.” Somnus commented. 

Somnus really should have kept that thought to himself but he was just as concerned as everyone else was about his nephew. This was very unusual behaviour coming from Prompto, but Niflheim wasn’t a far fetch observation to make. They should be looking at any and all leads that they had to help them find Prom. No one in that room took what Somnus said as helpful though. Especially Cor. The Marshal’s face dropped and heart started to hurt more. Because if Prom had gone there, that meant that sick mad scientist could get his hands on his baby! 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP SOMNUS!!! YOU AREN’T HELPING ANYONE!!” Clarus roared, seeing Cor’s entire frame drop. 

Regis stepped in front of Cor and placed his hands on his shoulders, also infuriated by his grandfather’s words. “Cor listen. Ardyn is out looking for him and the guards and glaive are looking for him in Insomnia. We will find him.” 

“Yes, and I should be out there helping them!” Cor shouted back, pushing Regis away from him.

Cor just couldn’t understand why they wouldn’t let him leave. He was better than everyone here at finding people it was his bloody job! It was what he was trained to do! Anyway, if this was Regis’s or Clarus’s children, they would be out there already! Prompto was innocent. He was an innocent fragile little boy. An innocent frighten fragile little boy. Who would never leave his or Ardyn’s side unless he had to. The Marshal clenched his fist together, how could he have let this happened to his son… He was all alone!! 

“You are too emotional to do that at the moment.” Clarus said, getting in between Regis and Cor. 

“Ardyn is always more emotional than me! You have let him out there!” 

“You know full well Ardyn is the most capable to do this, stop shouting, and remain calm.” 

“Stop shouting!!” Cor shouted again with an upset hollow laugh. Cor was never going to sleep again until he found his son and Prom was safely back with him. “My son is missing! You won’t let me do anything about it! What do you expect me to do if I can’t help?!” 

“Go home and wait there in case Prom comes home.” Regis suggested as that was the best place for Cor to be right now. Cerberus would be there and would be able to give Cor comfort until they heard anything. The problem was getting him there. 

“No!” 

Regis, Clarus and Somnus didn’t know how to keep either Cor or Ardyn calm by this point. Ardyn had disappeared long before Cor arrived at the Citadel to inform them of what had happened, and since then the Marshal had been nothing but heartbroken. Somnus understood this, he really did. He had lost so many children and grandchildren over the years but in a time like this everyone had to remain calm. Because if they didn’t, finding Prompto was going to become harder and harder to achieve. Especially as Ardyn was refusing to pick up his phone… they also needed to make sure that Ardyn was okay too. 

Somnus looked at his brother-in-law with sympathy before trying to get all three of them focused. “The bottom line is, a Prince has gone missing. We should make it a national emergency. However, that may put Prom at risk because the Niffs may send people out to find him.” 

“You are really not helping!” Clarus snapped at Somnus again before trying to put Cor’s mind at rest. “I have ordered Drautos to send some of the glaive to help Ardyn look for Prom. We will find him.” 

“I just want my baby back.” Cor let out a shattered whisper…

He wasn’t crying. Not yet. Not in front of anyone that wasn’t Ardyn at the moment. He wiped his nose with his sleeve and took in some deep breaths. No. No crying. He didn’t cry. 

With sorrow covering his face Regis placed a gentle hand to Cor’s shoulder. “You’ll get him back. I promise you that Cor.”

* * *

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes as he and the little boy continued to make their way through the countryside. The boy would not stop playing this stupid game of eye spy! Anyway, there was nothing to spy out here! Nothing but trees, fields, clouds, flowers, the sun, birds, and bushes! The Blademaster had already told this blonde-haired child, who was still sitting on his shoulders, he didn’t want to play. But the kid kept going! 

“I spy with my little eye…” 

“Can we do something else now!” 

“Sorry!” 

Prompto squealed, not liking the fact that Gilgy had raised his voice at him again. The last thing Prom wanted to do right now was upset the man that was willing to take him home and back to his family. But the lack of conversation and the endless walking was starting to bore Prom a little. He needed to distract himself from the fact he wasn’t with his family. He missed them so much and whenever he thought about them he wanted to cry. That was a problem. Because Gilgy didn’t like it when he cried and he wasn’t that much of a talker it would seem. Gilgy was nothing like his dada, the gigantic man was far too serious. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, Gilgy was tall like his dada and they both said some oddly complicated words. Like whatever Gilgy’s real name was, that was far too long and far too strange for poor Prom to say. Prom held onto his toy tighter again. No, he didn’t want to upset Gilgy so he was not crying. Instead, the little boy tugged at Gilgamesh’s hood to get his attention. 

“Gilgy?”

“What?” Gilgamesh groaned, thinking that the child had finally stopped talking. 

“What happened to your arm?” 

Gilgamesh paused for a moment and looked down at his missing arm. It was kind of refreshing that at least someone didn’t know a 15-year-old want to be, stole it from him. The Blademaster shrugged and said with no emotion present in his voice. 

“A brat took it.”

“Oh. That wasn’t very nice of them.” Prom said sadly. He didn’t like it when people got hurt. 

Even if Gilgamesh was a little bitter about it still, there was nothing he could do about it. And because Ardyn was now married to said person he couldn’t even get his own back. “It’s in the past young one. He lived because of it though.”

“Lived?” Prom asked with confusion. 

“Young one, do you know who I am?” Gilgamesh asked, looking over his shoulder at the boy. 

“...Uncle Gilgy?” 

Gilgamesh shook his head. He didn’t think this small child did. Because if he had, the child’s reaction would have been more intense at their first meeting. The poor thing would have probably run a mile and straight into the daemon’s claws without a single thought in the world. Gilgamesh wouldn’t blame him either. Everyone was scared of him. Granted, the Blademaster had met a few people who hadn’t been scared of him. All of them, apart from Somnus and Ardyn, were fools. All of them thought they could best him. Now, this small boy had placed all his trust in him and he didn’t seem scared anymore. It was kind of unsettling. Gilgamesh decided he was going to change that. Not to be cruel but he wanted to understand the boy that was in his care better. Maybe if he did that, the young one might finally reveal his name. 

“No boy, and do not call me that. My job is to judge the worth and strength of people who wish to become the Shield of the King. The brat that took my arm, showed a lot of potential. However, he was still not good enough.” 

“Has anyone ever proven their worth?” Prom asked, growing more curious. In Prom’s opinion, you would have to be pretty tough to win against uncl… no, he just wanted to be called Gilgy. Against Gilgy. 

“No.” 

“What happens to them?” 

“Do you know what death is?” Gilgamesh asked sternly. When Gilgamesh was this child’s age, he knew all too well about death. In fact, everyone Gilgamesh had known growing up knew exactly what it was. It would just appear in the last 250 years civilisation became softer and tried to shield the horrors of reality from their young. There was no point in doing that. Not when there was a war going on. 

Prompto slowly nodded. “...Yeah.” 

“That is what happens to them. Don’t worry young one. I already told you I won’t hurt you.” Gilgamesh assured him. He would never hurt anyone under the age of 13. They had their life ahead of them and this child had nothing to fear. 

Prompto shuffled on Gilgamesh’s shoulder and thought about what the man had said. He understood what death was but Prom didn’t understand that Gilgamesh meant he was the cause of their death. He just assumed that the daemons got them after the fight or something like that. Anyway, Gilgy had already gained Prom’s trust and respect. He could never think anything bad of him. But he said ‘Sheild of the King’… did that mean there were more King’s other than his uncle Regis out here? That would be so cool if that was the case. Prom would love to meet them! However, for what Prompto had seen, being the shield of the King was dangerous. Poor uncle Clarus had been shot at a few times. Prom was actually beginning to worry for Gilgy’s safety. Maybe when they got to Insomnia they could talk to Gilgy’s King and he could come and stay with them instead. 

Prompto rested his head on Gilgamesh and said with a tired voice. “I don’t think being a King’s shield is fun.” 

“You’d be surprised. It all depends on the King.” And the scrapes you get into… Gilgamesh thought to himself letting go a small smile.

“Gilgy?” 

“What?” 

“I think you are really cool. Thank you for taking me home.” 

“You’re welcome young one. ” 

Maybe this trip and looking after this child wasn’t so bad after all…

* * *

10 hours and 57 minutes had passed. 

And they were no closer to discovering where Prompto was. Cor did do as he was told for the first 3 hours and went home and waited for his son to randomly pop up. But the Marshal knew that wouldn’t happen because he knew Prompto couldn’t teleport when he was frightened. Instead, he raced back to the Citadel and stayed there with Regis and Clarus trying to convince them to put out an alert. Cor knew the risk of doing that. The moment the world knew Prompto was missing, the Niffs would be on him like a dog to a hare but by this point what else could they do? Cor knew that the first 24 hours were crucial in a missing person’s investigation and it had nearly been half that time. Hearing nothing from Ardyn all day either, Cor decided that enough was enough and that the more people who were looking for his son, the better. 

Cor turned to Clarus and tried to order his superior to give in to his demands. “Maybe we should do it now! It’s nearly nightfall!! Just put out the fucking emergency!” 

“We want to. Believe me, we do. But Niflheim will…” Somnus started to say, as he knew Cor wasn’t thinking properly, but he was cut off by Cor screaming at him in a fit of emotional rage. 

“I don’t give a fuck about Niflheim!!! I want my son back in my arms!!” 

“Cor calm down.” Regis groaned, getting increasingly annoyed by his grandfather’s remarks. He was so glad that Ardyn was not here because Somnus would have more than likely been slaughtered a few hundred times by now. 

“No! Ardyn doesn’t have a clue where he is and he won’t come back until he finds him! Just put out the fucking emergency!!!! I want Prompto home!!!!” 

“So do we.” Somnus said again, ready to argue the cons of putting out that alert. A Prince of Lucis going missing would be a goldmine for any money-grabbing twat. Somnus did not want to subjugate Prompto to that horror. 

“Right. No more fighting. Clarus. Just put out the emergency.” Regis said ending the argument. Cor was right it was getting dark and Prompto would be in more danger if he was on his own. The sooner they found him the better. 

“Yes, your Majesty.” Clarus bowed, leaving to do as he was told. 

Cor just hoped he had made the right decision and he fucking hoped both his son and husband were okay.

* * *

“Prompto!” Ardyn called out again. 

He had lost count of how many times he had called his son’s name into the open world of Eos and his heart was breaking because of it. Ardyn had been everywhere. He had been to every single region in Lucis, every single province in Tenebrae and he even went to Niflheim and hid in the shadows to see if anyone was stupid enough to talk about kidnapping his son. No luck. Everywhere he went, he got nothing. Tears kept threatening to make themselves known to the world and Ardyn refused to let them go. Crying would only force the daemons into a frenzy and at the moment he needed a clear head. But it was getting dark… the control of emotions that Ardyn had was slowly slipping away. Why couldn’t he just have Prom back… He was only a child… this wasn’t fair. 

“PROMPTO!!”

“Your Grace, His Majesty is on the line.” A guard cleared her throat as she offered the phone to Ardyn. 

Ardyn snatched the phone out of her hand and with hope in his voice he yelled down the line. “Have you found him!” 

Ardyn heard Regis sigh and that was when all the hope Ardyn had left was knocked out of him. He knew what was going to be said next. “ _ No, I am afraid not yet. Ardyn, I am calling to let you know we have made this a national emergency _ .” 

“Why didn’t you do that in the first place!” Ardyn roared, allowing his anger to explode. If they had done that hours ago, Ardyn might have found him by now!

“ _ Uncle, please. I know you are upset but getting angry is not the answer. Wherever he is, we will find him. I promise _ .” Regis said in a comforting tone, but he knew it wouldn’t work. 

“I just want my son, Reggie.” Ardyn gasped, closing his eyes feeling useless and helpless. This wasn’t protecting Prom.... he had failed him… Tears did fall then and Regis heard them.

“ _ Ardyn we are going to find him. Cor’s here. I will put him on the phone.” _

“Thank you.” Ardyn wept weakly, waiting to hear his husband’s voice no matter how much it would pain him to hear. Because Ardyn hadn’t just let Prom down he was letting Cor down too.

“ _ Ardyn are you okay?” _ His husband asked, and Ardyn could tell Cor was trying to keep it together. 

Ardyn couldn’t do it anymore. More tears of heartbreak and worry fell as he poured his heart out down the phone. “My Marshal… I don’t… I am terrified Cor. I am terrified I won’t be able to find him.” 

“ _ Ass Hat, I am scared too. But we will find him. We’ll keep looking no matter how long it takes. We will find him. _ ” 

“I know my darling. I won’t rest until we do. I promise you that.” Ardyn whimpered, out his promise to Cor. 

That was what Ardyn was going to do for the rest of the night. He was not sleeping, he was not going back to Insomnia. He would keep looking. And looking, and looking, and looking, until he either found Prom or until he became mortal again and died. He was never letting Prom down again and he was going to find him and take him home. That was all Ardyn knew. 

* * *

“Time for bed, young one.” Gilgamesh stated, taking the boy off of his shoulder and placing him on the floor. 

“I am not sleepy though,” Prompto whined, for he had already had about five naps on their long walk today. Plus he really needed to pee. 

“Don’t care. You need to sleep.”

Gilgamesh took off his cape and placed it on the floor to make the ground softer for his little traveling companion to sleep on. He quickly made a fire and got out the rabbit he had killed earlier on in the day. Gilgamesh didn’t eat anymore, but this child did. Along with cooking the rabbit, Gilgamesh boiled some water they had collected from the stream twice to make sure the child drank as well. It would not be good if he turned up to Insomnia with a severely dehydrated and starving child. People were already going to be freaked out enough that he had risen from the caves and if he brought a near-dead child into the mix… well, people weren’t very forgiving creatures when it came to their children. During this time, Prompto emptied his bladder and watch Gilgamesh as he cooked. When the water was done and was given to Prom, he guzzled all of it down in no time at all. That wasn’t an issue. They had spare water to boil in the morning and they could always collect more.

After Prompto had eaten and was about to snuggle down on Gilgy’s cape, the sorrow he had try to get rid of had suddenly crept up on him again. It made Prom slowly begin to doubt that he was ever going to hug his dads again and tell them that he loved them. 

Prom’s eyes started to get hot again and his voice turned weak when he looked at his new protector. “Gilgy… will I see my dads again?” 

“I said I’ll take you to them.” Gilgamesh did his best not to sound annoyed, as he sat down beside the young one. But he wasn’t annoyed by the boy’s cries. It was actually starting to hurt him that he couldn’t help this sweet innocent child now. 

“I miss them.” Prom whimpered, hugging his Chocobo doll. 

“I bet they miss you too.” 

“Do you have parents?” 

“No. They died a long time ago. The closest thing I have to a family is a pair of brothers who would rather kill each other than love each other.” 

“Do you see them often?” 

Gilgamesh laughed. He missed Somnus but he certainly did not miss Ardyn. But taking the boy back to Insomnia meant he was going to have to see Ardyn again… great. At least seeing Somnus would make up for it. “Sometimes. They’re both busy though and I have to do my duty as a sworn shield.” 

“But you’re with me, you aren’t doing it now. I am sorry.” Prom covered his mouth, worried that he had now stopped uncle Gilgy from doing his job. He didn’t want him to get into trouble because of him. Oh no… this was not good.

Gilgamesh shook his head and ruffled the little boy’s hair. “Young one, do not fret. I am sure my King will not mind that I have stopped for a day or two to take you home.”

“Oh okay. He sounds nice.” Prom said with relief. At least Gilgy wasn’t going to get into trouble. 

“He can be.” Gilgamesh muttered as Somnus could also be the nastiest person on the planet when it suited him, partially to Ardyn. But that was just him. 

SNAP!

The Blademaster’s head wiped to the side and he immediately stood up. He narrowed his red eyes in the direction of the sound and that was when Gilgamesh knew they shouldn’t have stopped here for the night. Just a few feet away from them were a swarm of daemons and they were starting to circulate the pair. Without a second thought, Gilgamesh bent down, picked Prompto up and placed him back on his shoulder before summoning his weapon. They had to move and get out of here because Gilgamesh assumed they had come for the boy. He was an easy picking for these bloodthirst daemons after all. 

In a blunt and focused tone, Gilgamesh ordered. “Hold on tight.” 

“What?! What’s wrong?” Prom said, holding on for dear life. 

“Daemons!” 

Just as Gilgamesh said the word, about 10 goblin’s pounced at the pair. They were quick but the blademaster was quicker and with a single swipe he got 6 of them. But as their bodies started to bubble away, 5 more goblins, a few Alv’s and at least three reapers started to box the pair in. Prompto started to cry, terrified as he had never seen this many daemons gathered in one place before. He started to shake as one of the reapers tried to take a strike at his protector. Gilgamesh shielded them both and kicked the creature away before executing more slashes at the goblins and Alv’s that were launching themselves towards them. And if things couldn’t get much worse a pack of mindflayers started to approach them as well. Prom hid his face as they started to move and he could hear the death-bringing cries from the daemons as Gilgy started to fight them and keep them back. Suddenly, Prompto started to fall. He fell off Gilgamesh’s back and rolled away. 

“BOY!”

Prompto heard Gilgy shout. Prom looked up and noticed that the daemons were now coming his way. Gilgy was trying to cut his way through all of them to get to him, but there were too many daemons. That was when Prompto noticed that there was a daemon behind Gilgy and it was just about to swipe its weapon at him. Prompto was so scared but he couldn’t let Gilgy get hurt this was an emergency. Prompto stood up pushed his hands out in front of him and screamed flinging all of the daemons back, including the one that was behind Gilgamesh. Finding more strength to protect his protector, Prom lifted a few of the smaller daemons into the air and hit them headfirst into the rocks. They soon started to bubble away and before the bigger ones could get up and get back to Prom, Gilgamesh was making short work of them. 

“Good job, young one!.” Gilgamesh shouted finishing off the final reaper before getting to work on the remaining mindflayers. The Blademaster didn’t know what to say but by the looks of it the boy could look after himself. Which was astonishing. 

Things seemed to be looking up. Gilgamesh was slaughtering the bigger daemons off and Prompto was crushing the smaller daemons with his powers. They appeared to be winning but that was when the iron giant appeared. Prom froze as he stared up at the massive creature and he was so scared he started crying uncontrollably. It looked directly at him and he knew it was going to hurt him. The Blademaster heard the sobs and got in the way of the giant as it took a swipe. Gilgamesh blocked it enough not to be thrown into the air but he was moved away from the child and Prom was left exposed again. 

“Boy!” Gilgamesh shouted again, hoping he moved as the thing ran at Prom. No such luck. Prom was standing there like a statute. 

“Grrrrhhh!”

Prompto covered his eyes before the creature got to him and nothing happened. Instead, there were massive daemonic growl and large thud. Still, Prompto refused to uncover his eyes as he heard more swords being swung and a series of daemonic growls and barks filled the air. There was a bubbling noise and it smelt horrible. Yet, Prompto did not move and did not uncover his eyes as he was still starstruck with terror. 

Then something wet covered his hands, forcing Prompto to finally take a look. Low and behold Cerbie was in front of him wagging his tail.

“CERBIE!” 

Prompto cried wrapping his arms around his dog. Cerbie cuddled up to his little brother and licked him to give him comfort. Prom was so happy to see him. He must have accidentally summoned him here. Prom was so glad that he had.

All the whole this was happening Gilgamesh stared that the pair with amazement. Just as the iron giant was about to hurt Prompto the three-headed daemon dog came out of nowhere and defended the child. Which gave Gilgamesh enough time to get closer to the daemon and with the dog’s help, they took the daemon down together. That was very strange and astonishing. Gilgamesh had never seen a daemon save a human before. That simply did not happen. Because he was protecting the boy, Gilgamesh decided that it wasn’t a threat. Yet.

Gilgamesh slowly approached the pair and asked. “You okay, young one.”

Prom nodded, refusing to let go of Cerbie as the dog licked him. “Yeah. Thank you for saving me.” 

“My pleasure. But, how did you do that?” Gilgamesh asked, still very unsure how Prompto had managed to protect himself like that. Was that why the daemons had gone for him? Because they saw him as a threat? This was all too surreal even for the legendary Shield of the Founder King 

“What?” Prom asked with confusion. 

“Fighting. You protected yourself with magic. You’re like what? Six. Someone your age should not be able to harness that type of power.” 

Prom hung on to Cerbie. His dads told him not to show, reveal or say that he had powers or how he could use them to anyone. He was going to keep to that promise. “I am seven and I just can.” 

Gilgamesh shook his head and decided it was better that they kept moving to a safer location. Before he could pick the boy up, the daemon dog pulled Prom on to his back and gave Gilgamesh a look as if he was warning him not to touch the boy again. It looked like the daemon was staying with them until dawn.

“Come on, bedtime.”

Something was playing on Gilgamesh’s mind… Why did this daemon dog look so familiar? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on Gil. You know where you have seen him before XD


	3. Leonis Vs Gilgamesh Take 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the last chapter already!!!!
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Gilgamesh stood up and looked over to the rocks where he had hidden the child for the night. After what had happened with the daemons, the Blademaster was not letting anyone attempt to hurt that boy again. The giant had become protective over his young traveling companion and he wouldn’t let anyone hurt the boy, but in a way, Gilgamesh wanted to keep people away from the boy for their own good. No child living should be able to possess the power that little boy had and be so advanced at using it already. How the hell did he manage to gain the trust of a daemon? Speaking of which, where was that dog now? 

Gilgamesh stood up and walked over to the rocks, the boy was awake and the dog was gone. “Young one? Where is the dog?” 

Prompto yawned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. Prom then looked around and sadness appeared on his face as he remembered what he had to do last night. “I sent him back. He can’t stay with us because of the sunlight.” 

“Sent him?”

“I mean... I told him to go and… find cover.” 

That was a close one. As much as Prom trusted Gilgy, he had no idea how he would react if he revealed to his protector what he was. People were already scared of his dada and the council didn’t like either of them. Maybe, Gilgy might be the same? Maybe he might leave him here to fend for himself. Prom didn’t want that to happen, so lying was the best way out of that situation. However, Gilgamesh was not buying it. The boy was a poor liar and as Gilgamesh started to learn more about the boy, he was getting a sense of familiarity. A little bit of deja vu if you will. Gilgamesh first thought it was dangerous, something dark and sinister, but looking at the blonde-haired child… how could he be anything but sweet and kind? Plus, the boy only used his magical abilities when they were in danger and as for the dog… Well, it was anyone’s guess how the young one managed to tame it. It was a very odd and confusing situation, but Gilgamesh was not going to find anything out unless he asked. 

The immortal being sat on the rocks and helped the little boy to his feet while asking. “Tell me, how does a young one like you acquire the ability to befriend a daemon and fight a horde of them off on his own?” 

Prom shook his head. “It’s a secret. My dads said I shouldn’t tell people.” 

“I am good at keeping secrets.” Gilgamesh said.

“Sorry uncle Gilgy, not allowed to say.” Prom laughed. 

Gilgamesh rolled his glowing red eyes. There was no point in fighting with this child, as he was far too smart for his own good. And powerful, Gilgamesh was going to have to watch out for that. He picked the boy up and placed him on his shoulder, after making sure the child had his Chocobo doll safely tucked under his arm. 

“Let’s keep moving. We want to get you home fairly soon.” 

“Than I can see my dads!” 

Prompto cheered, pointing forward to wherever he thought Insomnia was. That made Gilgamesh laugh. He was pointing in the complete opposite direction.

* * *

Ardyn had not stopped moving all night. He had been searching high and low for his baby boy and he still couldn’t find him. Ardyn still pushed on, even if the sun was hurting him and he was slowly becoming exhausted none of that matter to him. Making sure that Prom was safe and happy mattered to him. Making sure that Cor’s mind was at rest, mattered to him. And until he found Prompto, Ardyn could not achieve any of those things. And he was not going to give up. Not ever. 

**Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Ardyn threw his phone out of his armiger as fast as he could and answered it without even looking at who it was. And when Ardyn heard Cid’s voice, hope started to rise up within him again. 

_“Hey, Daemon!_ ” 

“Cid. What have you heard anything?!” 

“ _Could be somethin’ or nothin’ but the Cleigne region, near the Taelpar, the hunters said that there was an unusual amount of daemons popped up durin’ the night. Considerin’ his daemon powers it could be connected_.” 

Ardyn glanced towards the direction that Cid had just stated where his son might be and his stomach dropped. Daemons… if they had so much as scared his baby boy, Ardyn was going to slaughter every last one of them! Ardyn prayed with everything he had ever loved that the most precious thing on the planet to him was okay. Prom had to be okay. He just had to be. 

“Thank you so much. Call Cor and tell him I am making my way there right now!” Ardyn said hanging up before Cid even got a chance to respond back. 

“I am coming, Prom!” 

Ardyn said teleporting there in the blink of an eye.

* * *

“I didn’t go to school.” 

“Ahhh, lucky! It is really boring and my dada says most of what my teachers say are wrong anyway.” Prom giggled, taking a bite of the fruit that Gilgy had picked for him. 

Gilgamesh couldn’t help but huff at that statement. Whoever his father was he sounded like a very self-centered man. So why was the little boy talking about him like he was made of gold? No, Gilgamesh shouldn’t really judge the man for he didn’t know him. However, what type of person would allow their child to wander all the way from Insomnia to the Tempering Grounds and not even raise an alert? It was a little bit unreasonable. But again, Gilgamesh still didn’t know how on Eos the young one managed to get all the way down there without him noticing. All of this was very peculiar. None of that really mattered, what matter was getting this boy back home. 

Gilgamesh let out a sigh. “Your dada sounds rather pompous.” 

“Pompous? What does that mean?” Prom asked, unsure of what Gilgy meant. 

Gilgamesh shouldn’t have really said that… but he didn’t really care though. “Thinking that they are smarter and better than everyone else.” 

“Hey! My dada’s not lik…” Prompto gasped and shouted in an offended tone before trailing off. Prom went quiet for a moment and thought about what Gilgy had claimed, and the small boy couldn’t find any lies in that statement. “...actually. Yeah, he is a little like that. He’s not very nice to uncle Somnus and he calls him stupid a lot.”

Gilgamesh stopped in his tracks and looked to his side and stared at the little boy dead in the eye. What? What did he just say? The only Somnus that Gilgamesh knew that lived in Insomnia was his King. He couldn’t mean him surely? 

“Somnus?” 

“Yeah….” Prom nodded, gulping slightly. 

“As in the Founder King of Lucis, Somnus. He’s your uncle?” Gilgamesh said bluntly.

Prom paused briefly and slowly nodded. “...Yeah” 

“Don’t tell me you are Ardyn Lucis Caelum’s son.” Gilgamesh asked rhetorically already knowing the answer. 

“Yeah! He’s my dada! Do you know him!?” Prom beamed as joy and hope started to spread across his face.

“...yes. Yes… I know your dada….” 

Gilgamesh grunted and covered his face with his remaining hand. How did he get himself into this situation?

* * *

Regis hoped that the call from Cid would have eased Cor’s nerves a bit, but it had the exact opposite effect. Cor had become more agaited and he kept on insisting that he should leave here and meet up with Ardyn. Which simply was not going to work. No matter what Regis said to calm his friend down, Cor would not stop trying to get passed him. 

“Cor, you are not going to get there faster than Ardyn will. You going will be a waste of time.” 

“But he is my son! I should be there! I need to be there!” Cor argued back, determined to get past his King without hurting him, but Regis was not moving and Cor would never lay a hand on Regis. 

Regis shook his head and tried to calmly explain to Cor, again, why it just wasn’t possible or sensible for him to leave right this second. “I understand that this is hard for you and you want to see Prom. But when Ardyn finds him, they will be back here within seconds. At least we know where Prom might be now. It’s a good lead and you should have Prom back in your arms in no time at all. Stop stressing.” 

Cor couldn’t do that. Nope. Regis’s words upset him and stressed him out even more. “Stop stressing? What if the daemons got him? What if Ardyn finds his corpse, Regis?! Who is going to be there to calm Ardyn down and prevent him from destroying everything if that is the case?! Cause I am here and he will only listen to me if Prompto is dead!” 

“Shit.” 

Was all Regis could say to that. Because Cor was right no one could his daemonic uncle. Ardyn better find Prom safe and sound or there was no hope for anyone living on Eos.

* * *

Things were beginning to make sense now. 

But how and why did Gilgamesh get lumped with Ardyn and Cor Leonis’s child?! This was perfect, wasn’t it?! Fucking perfect! That daemon attack was surely going to be talked about and Ardyn was going to gut him for it. Not like Gilgamesh couldn’t take Ardyn on in a fight, but if Ardyn decided to use his daemonic powers on him, he’d be screwed. To top it all off, the Blademaster had just called Ardyn ‘pompous’ directly to his child’s face! Things had just gone from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. How didn’t Gilgamesh realise that this child was Prompto Leonis! The child could use magic, more than likely daemon magic, which would explain how he just appeared out of the blue! And how he had fought the daemons back and that dog, which Gilgamesh now recognised as Cerberus. Wasn’t that dog supposed to be a lot bigger? Nevermind all of that! Gilgamesh knew now he had to get Prompto home with no scrapes or bruises, or Ardyn was going to explode. After Ardyn had adopted little Prompto, the annoying daemon King came to Gilgamesh and would not shut up about how cute and adorable his little sunbeam was. That was the last time Gilgamesh had seen Ardyn and the man had promised to return with a photo of his son to show him, which he never did. Gilgamesh fucking wished Ardyn had now! This entire trip would have been a lot easier as Gilgamesh would have known who Prom was right from the beginning. 

And Gilgamesh’s distaste for the situation was crafted into his voice. “Prompto Leonis, you should have told me your name from the beginning. I could have got you back to them sooner.” 

“I am sorry…” Prompto said sadly, looking down at the ground as he kicked a pebble into the river they were standing by. Prom didn’t know that Gilgy knew his dada and uncle. Prom thought he was being good by keeping his identity a secret. That was what he and Noct had always been told to do around strangers. 

“Don’t be sad. At least I know now. We should start walking again, we need to cover a lot more ground before nightfall.” 

“How long will that take? To get back?” 

“If we carry on walking without meeting up with your father, about 5 more days. However, both your fathers are looking for you….so, you will be back with them anytime soon.” Gilgamesh nodded, trying to make the young one... Prompto… feel better. Gilgamesh didn’t like seeing him sad. 

Gilgamesh suddenly flinched as he felt Prompto grab his leg. For some odd reason, the boy still looked sad. Why? Wasn’t this what Prom wanted? To get back to his parents? He should be smiling and be willing to go. Instead, Prom was hugging on to his leg as if his life depended on it. 

Prompto whispered, a little embarrassed to speak. “...that’s good. But… I’ll miss you uncle Gilgy.” 

Gilgamesh blinked. He had expected the boy to grow somewhat attached to him. But he had never expected to return the sentiment. Gilgamesh ruffled his hair and cleared his throat. 

“Agreed, young one.” 

_Prompto!_

Gilgamesh turned around at the faint voice in the background. He recognised that voice….

“Prompto! Prom!”

The Blademaster could hear it more clearly now. There was no doubt about it. That heartbroken and strong cry belonged to Ardyn. Gilgamesh nudged Prom by moving his leg ever so slightly to get the little boy’s attention. 

“Young one. Prompto. Did you hear that?” 

“Huh?” Prom asked, looking up. 

Poor Prom hadn’t heard anything. He was too upset about the thought of leaving Gilgy down in the caves all by himself. He didn’t have a friend in the world and that wasn’t right. Everyone needed friends. Prompto was about to explain that to Gilgy, but he was stopped when his protector told him to be quiet and listen out for what he had already missed. Prom did as he was told and after a few seconds, he too heard the shout. 

“Prompto!!” 

“Dada?” Prompto whispered, letting go of Gilgy’s leg. The voice was close so very close and as tears of joy ran down his face, Prom didn’t know whether to believe it or not as he couldn’t see his dada yet. 

“PROMPTO!” 

That was his dada’s voice!!! Without thinking Prompto ran towards the sound and screamed out for his dada so he knew exactly where he was. “DADA!!!!” 

“PROM?! PROMPTO!!!! I’M COMING!!!!” 

Prom ran up the slight hill near the river bank and saw Ardyn at the bottom of a now very steep hill. His little heart was pounding at a million miles per hour and with the happiest shriek Prompto had ever let out he screamed his dada’s name down the hill.

“DADA!!!” 

“PROM!!!” Ardyn yelled back, almost falling over at the sight of his baby boy. 

Ardyn warped up the hill as fast as he could and scooped his precious son into his arms and held on to him so tightly. Ardyn never wanted to let Prom go ever again. Ardyn got his breathing together as he cradled his teary little boy in his arms and Ardyn thought he was going to melt with how much relief he was feeling to see Prom okay and more importantly alive. 

“Dada!!!!” Prom wept as he clung on to Ardyn’s coat and continued to cry with joy. 

“Oh, my Sunbeam! It’s okay I’ve got you!” Ardyn whimpered, kissing Prom on the head, still holding on to him with all his might. 

“Dada. I missed you.” 

“I missed you too. But it’s okay. It’s okay. You’re safe now. Thank everything on Eos you are alright.” 

“Oh, it wasn’t Eos. Uncle Gilgy protected me.” Prom smiled innocently, nuzzling himself further into Ardyn’s coat. 

“Excuse me?!” Ardyn said in a surprised voice as he lifted his head away from Prom. 

_What the fuck was a Gilgy?_

“Ardyn.” 

The voice made Ardyn snap his head up and he could not believe what he was seeing. “Gilgamesh. What? What the hell are you doing out of your cavern?!” 

“Escorting your son back to you.” Gilgamesh let out a sigh, as he threw Prom’s Chocobo doll at Ardyn. Prompto had dropped it for the 7th time since they had started their trip. 

There was now a tense feeling in the air as Ardyn caught his son’s precious toy. The two really hated each other. Ardyn was still bitter about the attack both he and Somnus had done to him in the throne room, and very annoyed that Gilgamesh had nearly killed Cor during their fight. Oh… Cor was not going to like the fact that Prom had been so close to his brother’s shield. Maybe Ardyn should keep that to himself… Whereas Gilgamesh, just couldn’t stand the person that Ardyn had transformed into over the years. Ardyn may be stable at the moment and may put on this happy bubbly persona, but Gilgamesh knew what was really going around Ardyn’s head. It was never kind or caring thoughts. It was a little unsettling to see Ardyn hugging a child. Gilgamesh did not trust his former friend not to rip Prom to shreds, it didn’t matter if he was his son or not. Before any nasty words or ones of gratitude could be expressed among the pair, Prompto cheered with glee. 

“Yeah! He saved me from the daemons! Did you know he is uncle’s Som’s Shield?!” 

Ardyn smiled and kissed Prom on the head as he handed him back his toy. “Yes, My Sunbeam I knew that… Well, thank you for looking after my son… Uncle Gilgy.” Ardyn ended his sentence with a patronizing smirk. 

“Shut up you!” Gilgamesh growled. The Blademaster was actually finding that nickname cute, he didn’t need Ardyn spoiling it. 

“I am going to call you that forever, now!” Ardyn laughed, shifting Prompto in his arms. The daemon royal shook his head, why was he still here? He looked down at Prom and smiled. “Anyway, Sunbeam, we have to get you back to daddy, he is really missing you.” 

At the word ‘daddy’ Prom’s face light up to the brightness it had been when he saw Ardyn at the bottom of the hill. Prompto wanted to hug his daddy and say sorry for disobeying him. Prom nodded, but before Ardyn could disappear, Prompto shook his head and tried to wriggle out of Ardyn’s arms. 

“Wait! Can uncle Gilgy come with us?” 

Ardyn and Gilgamesh glanced at each other again and Ardyn shook his head at the man. Bringing Gilgamesh back to Insomnia was not a good idea. Cor was already on the brink of having a heart attack with how worried he was about Prom, Ardyn did not want Cor to actually have one and he might if he saw the Blademaster again. 

Gilgamesh nodded, back. Understanding were Ardyn was coming from. “Young one, I still have to do my duty.” 

“But you helped me get to dada. And if you come with us you can see uncle Somnus. Please?!” Prom begged. He didn’t want to leave Gilgy behind and he needed to have some reward for taking him back to his dada. 

Ardyn rubbed Prom’s back and tried to explain to Prom why he couldn’t have his wish. “Sunbeam, that isn’t going to be very practical I am afraid…” 

“Only for a visit, please? You got me to my dada and it’s only fair you see uncle Somnus again. Won’t uncle Somnus be happy, dada? Please?” 

“Why can’t I say no to you?” Ardyn muttered under his breath as Prompto started to tear up. No Ardyn couldn’t stand to see Prompto cry! Ardyn knew he was going to deeply regret the next words that came out of his mouth. “Okay, fine! Gilgamesh, what do you say? It is entirely up to you, would you like to come to Insomnia and see Somnus as a thank you for looking after him.” 

“Please?!” Prom begged with his bottom lip quivering. 

This was the thing, Gilgamesh could not stand to see Prom cry either… In a monotone voice, the Blademaster responded. “For one hour.” 

“Yeyeye!!!”

* * *

The last thing Somnus expected to see, while Prompto was still missing, was his brother. More importantly, his brother dragging him to some remote part of the Citadel. Oh no. Somnus’s stomach drop. Was Prompto okay? Had the daemons got to him? No, that couldn’t be the case, Ardyn would be in a feral state right now and destroying everything if that had happened. His brother just seemed so calm and a little pissed off. 

The Founder King pulled his arm from Ardyn as they stopped in front of a door and Somnus wanted to get some answers from his brother. “For the last time Ardyn, where is Prompto?!” 

Ardyn pointed to the door and developed a grin as he spoke. “In there, don’t worry he is perfectly safe. Thanks to the present I am about to give you. By the way, it’s a pet.” 

What the fuck was Ardyn on about?! Somnus angrily shook his head and raised his voice at his brother. “Why isn’t Prom with Cor?” 

“Believe me Somnus, if Cor knew what your present was he’d much rather wait a little longer to see Prom.” Ardyn said with confidence, only imagining how Cor was going to react when he saw his worst nightmare. 

That just caused Somnus to get angrier. “Have you seen how upset your husband is!? For fuck sake Ardyn he was crying earlier. Get his son to him at once!” 

“If we stand around talking he will get more upset. Now, let’s go and see your pet.” 

Ardyn said, feeling very guilty he was preventing Cor from seeing Prom, but he had to thank Gilgamesh for protecting his son. Reuniting King and Sheild for an hour was the only thing that Ardyn could think of to repay that favor. Ardyn opened the door and pushed Somnus into the room. The Founder King looked to see Prompto jumping up and down in front of… Gilgamesh?! Somnus was at a complete loss for words… How? What? Why was his shield here? 

“Hey, uncle Som! Look who’s here!” Prom beamed running over to Somnus. 

“Your Majesty.” 

Gilgamesh bowed upon seeing his King again. It had been a very long time. Too long. It was nice to see him. Somnus felt the same and he gave his Sheild a soft smile. It was very rare that Ardyn would take Somnus to see Gilgamesh and the Founder King was always grateful when his brother did this for him. But, Somnus never expected to see him in Insomnia again. It was a situation that Somnus and Gilgamesh never thought they would find themselves in. It was a very surreal feeling. Yet, a very welcoming one too. 

“Gilgamesh? Wait? What? How are you here?” 

“Your nephew decided to teleport himself to the tempering grounds.” 

“He tried to bring me back, but dada found us first!” Prom beamed, hanging onto Somnus’s leg, also very happy to see his uncle again. That made Somnus roll his eyes, but he smiled. He was so overcome with joy to know Prom was okay and that his Shield was the one that had protected him. 

Ardyn laughed. “As I said, we have Prom back, thanks to your pet.” 

“Ardyn! Gilgamesh is not a pet.” Somnus spat gritting his teeth together. 

For Somnus, did not have a problem with letting Gilgamesh cut his brother in half for insulting him.

* * *

“Daddy!” 

“Prom!” Cor nearly cried again as he held Prom for the first time in two days. His little boy was back and he was safely in his arms. He rubbed Prom’s back and rocked him from side to side, like Ardyn, he never wanted to let Prom out of his sight, or hold for as long as their son lived. “Are you okay? I was so worried! Don’t you ever do that again. I love you so much. I am so glad you are safe and back home!” 

“Sorry, daddy that I scared you. I love you too.” Prompto sniffed, sitting in his daddy’s lap as the pair continued to hug. 

Seeing how both his daddy and dada were so worried about him, Prompto was never, ever, ever, going to teleport anywhere again without their permission. But at least the scary part was over and he was back in his city and he had his dads protecting him. To make sure Prom didn’t break his promise, he was going to tell Cerbie when they got home so if Prom did do it again, Cerbie could tell on him to Ardyn. 

Ardyn smiled at the sight, but unfortunately, Ardyn did have to tell Cor who was looking after their child before Prom did. Ardyn had no idea how Cor was going to react either…. 

“Don’t worry, darling. Uncle Gilgy looked after him for us.” Ardyn smiled, sheepishly.

“Yeah! He is really nice!” Prom nodded still not wanting to let go of Cor. 

“What? What’s a Gilgy?” Cor asked, looking at Ardyn for conformation. 

Cor didn’t like the sound of that. 

“You know Gilgy, my love. The first person to actually knock some sense into you.” 

Cors eyes widened and he suddenly felt very cold. What?! He knew exactly what Ardyn meant and Cor felt his heart race quicker and his grip on Prompto get tighter. That thing had been near his son! Cor gulped and with a burst of unwanted fear and a small flashback running across his vision, Cor couldn’t help but swear. 

“....Fuck!” 

“Ahh! Daddy! Do not swear!” Prom gasped, briefly stopping from hugging Cor to tell him off. 

“I think daddy is having a moment, darling.” Ardyn said, slowly taking Prom off of Cor in case his husband had a mini panic attack. Cor had done that after waking up from nightmares of the Blademaster, but now he was in the same building as him, Ardyn thought one was very likely to occur.

* * *

The Marshal didn’t have a panic attack. Cor was just very, very, very on edge at the thought of being in the same building as him. Also, there had been so many occasions where Cor had openly threaten Somnus and than said he didn’t have his Sheild to protect him. Well, he fucking did now! Was Somnus going to demand that Gilgamesh stay? If that happened Cor was quitting his job and moving far, far, far, away from this place. Yes, he was scared. You were a fucking fool if you weren’t scared of that giant! Cor would happily admit that. Thankfully, he didn’t have too as Ardyn already knew that was the case and had told Cor that he didn’t have to go anywhere near Gilgamesh. However, little Prom, who didn’t know about his daddy’s and uncle Gilgy’s fight, wanted Cor to thank Gilgamesh for looking after him. And as much as Cor would rather hide away in a room for the remainder of the hour that the man was here, he couldn’t because Prompto was right. Gilgamesh didn’t have to protect Prom and attempt to bring him back home. He had to say thank you… Ardyn assured Cor that Somnus was not going to let Gilgamesh hurt anyone and Prompto offered to hold his daddy’s hand during their interaction. That made Cor feel a little better. At least Prom wouldn’t leave his sight and he could be at a reasonable distance away from Gilgamesh. For that reason, Cor reluctantly agreed to say thank you. But that was all. One thank you and then Gilgamesh had to go. 

Ardyn organised it with Somnus and Gilgamesh and once Cor was calm enough, the five of them were in quietly standing in a room together. Again, for Cor’s peace of mind, Ardyn stood in the middle as Cor stood, not showing his fear, in front of the Founder King and his sworn Shield. It was actually fucking intimidated to see those two together. Just because Gilgamesh was here, Somnus had become a massive threat. Luckily, Prom was holding on Cor’s hand so it took a little bit of the pressure off. Not much but a little bit. 

“Right now children play nice.” Ardyn remarked, pointing that more towards Gilgamesh than his husband. 

“Prompto is present, gentlemen.” Somnus reminded them, just to make sure they understood that fighting was forbidden. No one in that room wanted to see Prom cry. It would tear all four of their hearts apart. 

“Leonis.” Gilgamesh stated, not bothering to remove the venom from his lips. He didn’t realise how angry he was about losing his arm to this man until he was standing in front of him. Again, if Cor wasn’t Ardyn’s husband and Prom’s dad, Gilgamesh would have liked to repay the favour. 

Feeling so uncomfortable, Cor forced himself to look into those red glowing eyes that still haunted his dreams and swallowed his fear. “I wanted to say thank you for protecting my kid.” 

“You are welcome.” 

Ardyn smiled and try to take the tension out of the room but he was soon cut off by Gilgamesh’s cutting and unforgiving words. “See not so bad…” 

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to look after him if you'd of kept a better eye on him.” 

“I am not a 15 years old boy anymore, old man. And you’ve only got one arm. Do you want to lose the other one?” Cor challenged back. He may be fucking terrified of this man, but as soon as anyone questioned Cor’s ability to look after his own son… shit was going down. 

“Okay, that’s quite enough.” Ardyn said, standing in front of Cor because he knew Cor was going to swing for him. Ardyn was very tempted to do the same but Prom was in the room and he couldn’t. 

“Gilgamesh.” Somnus snapped. 

“Sorry, Your Majesty.” 

“Ahh be nice please.” Prompto whined, pulling at his daddy’s hand. 

“I am, Prom. Thank you again.” Cor bore his teeth wanting to leave now. He had done his bit. He didn’t have to be here anymore. “Come on Prom. Noctis has missed you.” 

Prompto wanted to see Noctis too, but he knew what was coming next. He let go of Cor’s hand, and much to the Marshal’s horror, Prom ran passed Ardyn and straight to Gilgamesh. Prom hugged Gilgamesh’s right leg and said sadly. “Bye, uncle Gilgy. I will miss you.” 

“Goodbye young one.” Gilgamesh breathed out, not hugging the child back because he didn’t want to seem… like he cared, but he really did. Than Gilagmesh warned the child in a harsh tone. “Don’t come and see me again.” 

“Okay.” 

Prom giggled before running back to Cor. Cor picked his son up and walked out of that room as fast as he could. Like fuck was Prom ever going near that man again. Like hell was Cor ever willingly going near the Blademaster again. Nope, the man could stay in his fucking caves. Cor didn’t even want his sword back that Gilgamesh was boastfully holding. He could fucking keep it. 

Ardyn shook his head, he’d talk to Cor later about this. “Now, let’s get you home, do you want to come, Somnus?” 

“No, it’s okay. It’s been good to see you again, old friend.” Somnus smiled. 

“Likewise, your Majesty.” Gilgamesh smiled through his mask and bowed back. 

Once all the goodbyes were said and done, Ardyn took Gilgamesh back to the Tempering Grounds. Ardyn debated to himself about giving Gilgamesh a warning about threatening Cor, but Ardyn knew that Cor would get pissy with him. Instead, Ardyn said his own goodbye to his former friend and was about to leave, when Gilgamesh gave Ardyn some healthy advice. 

“Ardyn before you go you need to know that your son is lethal.” 

“I know. He takes after his fathers, doesn’t he?” Ardyn laughed with pride. 

Gilgamesh let out a noise that sounded like he was in pain. Ardyn should be taking him seriously. Prompto had the potential to do some real damage. He had to be careful. Just before Ardyn poofed away, Gilgamesh took Ardyn up on his offer for a phone in defeat. He never wanted a repeat of this ever again. 

Ever again. 

* * *

“Stay with Prom,” Cor ordered Cerbie in a harsh whisper as he left their dog on Prom’s bed while their son was fast asleep. 

“Darling, don’t be so tense. Prompto knows not to do it again.” Ardyn assured Cor, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his Marshal on the cheek to give him comfort. 

“I mean it Cerbie.” Cor said again, forcing the three-headed dog to lay down. “Good dog.”

Cor and Ardyn left their son’s room and left the door open a jar, in case Cerbie needed to alert them of Prom’s disappearance. But that wasn’t going to happen. Prom promised he wouldn’t do it again and they had to take his word for it. They were just so happy to have him back with them. 

When the pair got into bed Ardyn kissed Cor’s chest and said. “You aren’t going to sleep tonight are you?” 

“Like fuck I am.” 

“We seriously need to invest in a swear jar.” 

Ardyn yawned and decided to stay up with Cor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a very wild ride hasn't it XD
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and your continued support. It means so much to me. Thank you!!!
> 
> Until next time bye!!!


End file.
